wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Dens
Dens (歯突起, Shitokki) is the Planet where the hot springs and the mountains blanketed in snow is and it was turned into a beautiful paradise full of Greenlands. It was the 2nd Planet of Dynasystem. It was called the Mythical World or the Hylian World, Mobius and Earth (地球, Chikyū) and the World of Akame ga Kill. It has twelve Continents. The twelve Continents are, Izumo, America, Monoha, Torabia, North Kaiser, South Kaiser, Kagenato, Katina, Minccina, Luxara, Tohomiko, and the Pokemon Continent. It is revealed that it is a force sensitive planet. A God Tree grew on the planet, attracting the attention of Raimei Ōtsutsuki and Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki. Raimei the Goddess of Ancestors cursed Adam and Eve and their descendants and after consuming the fruit of Earth's God Tree, chose to settle on the planet and use the power she gained in order to create the Galactic Eggman Empire the second successor of the Galactic Empire due to the very horrible Christmas Eve in the North Pole. 'Background' *Dens was created by God. God created 10 More Planets and they were Saturn, Uranus ,Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune, Korutant, Cybernet and Ismo. Oak have created the 8 Species and they were known as Hylians, Pokemon, Digimon, Animals, Dinosaurs, Bakugan, Benders, Demons and Humans and Oak have rested at the 12th Day. *The Meteor came crashed landed causing the Land to be split into twelve Continents. *Dialga the Temporal Pokemon guarded the Time Gears. Dialga have made Temporal Tower Island floating over Kalos Reigon. *Yggdrasil Island was created by God. 'Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors' 'Species' 'Land Animals' *Hylian Dragons *Japanese Dragons *Chinese Dragons *Elephants *Elephants *Hare *Bunnies *Lions *Lionesses *Hyenas *Gorilla *Hamsters *Eurasian Eagle Owls *Cobras *Anacondas *Boa Constricters *Salamaner *Gorilla *Spider Monkeys *Chimpazees *Baboons *Ducks *Swans *Unicorns *Wolves *Cebu *Penguins *Snakes *Kitsune *Tanuki *Ox *Cow *Hamster *Chickens *Godzillasaurus *Tigers *Alligators *Crocodile *Horse *Pegasus *Salamander *Dragons *Lemurs *Tortoises *Hippos *Polar Bear 'Fish and Sea Mammals' *Blue Whale *Orcas *Fish *Anchovies *Great White Sharks *Dolphins *Giant Squids *Squid *Sperm Whales *Octopus *Sea Turtle *Jelly Fish *Sea Dragons *Starfish 'Cyber Animals' *Gundasarus *GamaTiki *Cyber Mayans *Cyber Sage 'Humans' *Miharu *Yuri *Paul Kurosagi *Ragna the Bloodedge *Powerpuff Girls Z (Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup) *Zelda *Okami Yuki *Sasuke Uchiho *Hayate *Nawaki *Dan Kuto *Librarium *Darkwing Duck *Sonic the Hedgehog *Red Haired Shanks *Monkey D. Luffy *Gol D. Ace *Megaman Volnutt *Roll Caskett *Waka *Hira *Hotaru *Utakata *Kouichi *Cara Yamata *Mizuichi *Monkey D. Dragon *Monkey F. Larry *Tsunade *Yoshi vi Vermillion *Tamakachi 'Pokemon (creature)' *Arceus *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Uxie *Azelf *Mespirit *Groudon *Rayquaza *Kyogre *Regigigas *Heatran *Ho-oh *Lugia *Articuno *Moltres *Zapdos *Zygarde *Xerneas *Yvetal *Reshiram *Zekrom *Other Pokemon 'Demons' Satan 'Dinosaurs' *Triceratops *Tyranosaurus Rex *Brachiosaurus *Brontosaurus *Velociraptors *Stegosaurus *Pteranadon *Hadrosaurus *Allosaurus *Gallaminus *Mosasaurus *Plesiosarus *Diplodocus *Allosaurus *Sturthiominus 'Giants' *Okaina *Irei Shimizu 'Creators' *God 'Devil Fruits' *Aura Aura no Mi *Gum Gum no Mi *Yami Yami no Mi *Yama Yama no Mi *Mera Mera no Mi *Mero Mero no Mi *Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: Anaconda *Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: King Cobra *Hebi Hebi No Mi Model: Giraffe *Suna Suna no Mi 'Insects' *Honeybees *Hornets *Ants *Ladybugs *Cockroaches *Blue Butterflies *Rainbow Butterflies 'Dimensional Worlds' *Anime World *Game World *Dream World 'Space Colonies' *Izumo Birthday *Ka Boa Bu *Shippuden 7 *Big Bloom *Heliopolis Trivia *Dens means wild animal's lair or habitation. Notable Locations *Village of Akame ga Kill *Kamiki Region *Kingdom of Hyrule *Kingdom of Arcadia *Land of Promises *Land of Las Vegas *Land of Luna *Land of Haro *Land of Chaos *Izumogakure *Mushroom Kingdom *Heaven Tail 'Gallery' Planet Dens (2015).png|Planet Dens (2015) Dens Full-view Map (2016).png Dens Full-view (2016).png Dens (2016).png Dens Map (2016).png Category:Planets